Price of Prejudice
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry has known about Sirius all of his third year and when he is bitten by Professor Lupin evolving his animagus form he implements an escape plan he had prepared and left magical Britain and hopefully Dumbledore's plans. Contains Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Fudge, and Umbridge bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is the same creature animagus power from my story "Hybrid" only this one has Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, and Fudge bashing.

Price of Prejudice

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry laid strapped into a hospital bed being checked by Madame Pomphrey while Dumbledore and Fudge argued back and forth beside him. The source of the argument was that while trying to rescue his godfather he had been bitten by Professor Lupin in his werewolf form, Fudge wanted to throw him out of Hogwarts while Dumbledore wanted him to be able to stat _'Fudge is probably afraid of me taking away his popularity and Dumbledore doesn't want his tool to escape his control'_ Harry thought derisively while Madame Pomphrey continued her search. "I found the werewolf virus," Madame Pomphrey stated after another fifteen minutes of searching causing Fudge to grin maniacally and Dumbledore to scowl at her, "It was taken and absorbed into his animagus form along with what appears to be basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. His animagus form will have all of their strengths and none of heir weaknesses.".

"That doesn't matter he is still a werewolf so he is going to be sterilized and branded followed by his vaults being confiscated." Fudge said sneering at Harry.

Before the idiotic politician could leave however Harry called out, "Let's see how that goes over why don't we? You rob, injure, and sterilize the heir to an ancient and noble house thus killing it off all because he has a potential animagus form. You would be out on the street within a week." causing the man to pale dramatically. "I do however have a compromise," Harry said getting a curious look from the portly minister, "you give me my emancipation and I go to a school in a different country even give up my British citizenship. You get to avoid me stealing your popularity and I get to get an education away from the idiots of England. Do we have a deal?" he asked and Fudge quickly jumped forward to shake his hand causing a flash of magic.

"What was that?" Fudge shrieked in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Oh because I am the heir of my house and the last of my line I found that if I focus my magic into my hand when I shake hands with someone to seal a deal it makes it a magically binding contract for the both of us." Harry said smugly, "Now would you be so kind as to remove these straps so that I can get my possesions and get out of your hair?".

Grumbling Fudge waved his wand vanishing the thick leather straps allowing him to get up and stretch, then with a mocking salute he vanished in a burst of black fire to his dorm room laughing at everyone's shocked expressions as he left. When he appeared in the dorm he looked around and saw that only Neville was left in there and he didn't even jump at Harry's sudden appearance. "So which one are you going to?" his friend asked him knowing about Harry's many escape plans for months now.

Waving his wand to pack up his belongings Harry told him, "High Mage's academy in the Drake Passage. Starting three days from now they will have entrance tests every two weeks until September Seventh and with my now enhanced animagus form and the fact that I am no longer a British Citizen I fully intend to get in there.".

Nodding Neville asked, "Did you ever find out about Ron and Hermione?".

Sighing I clasped the locks on my trunk, "They work for Dumbledore, Ron was promised a quarter of the Potter family funds while Hermione was offered the entire Potter family library for them to befriend me and keep me under Dumb-ass-door's thumb. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were intend to dose me with love potion to make me marry her giving each of them another quarter of the Potter fortune while the rest as well as the properties and heirlooms would go to our esteemed Headmaster.".

"What about the rest of the Weasleys?" he asked nervously, "And are you sure about Hermione, I mean I know she would want the books but to betray you?".

"She will always believe any _authority figure_ no matter what they asked her to do. The rest of the Weasleys weren't in on the plan, Mr. Weasley is dosed with Love Potion, Bill, Charlie and the twins aren't that dumb or greedy, and Percy is too much of a stickler to the rules to try to do this.

-flashback-

Harry crept quietly under his invisibiltity cloak while he watched Ron and Hermione as they headed towards an unused classroom to meet with Dumbledore mentally thanking Sirius for telling him about what Dumbledore was keeping from him and showing him those silencing and detection spells.

Harry smirked, the entire auror force of Britain was looking for this man and he had posed as Harry's pet dog for the entire summer after he had run away and proved that Peter was his parent's real betrayer. Every time that he had tried to grab the stupid rat it had escaped or someone was around to prevent it, Remus had quickly been convinced of Sirius' innocence and had helped him keep an eye out for anything useful. Now however he was following his two apparent friends as they went to meet with Dumbledore. "Does Harry know that you left?" Dumbledore asked them urgently once they entered the classroom, "Does he have any clue that I have tracking spells on his cloak, he hasn't used it yet this year." Dumbledore.".

"No he is still clueless Headmaster." Hermione answered, "He sees the Weasleys as his family and Mr. Weasley had him swear not to go wandering around.".

Sighing in relief Dumbledore asked Ron, "Do you think that any of your brothers will be willing to help us keep Potter under our thumb?" he asked.

"No sir," Ron said shrugging, "Bill and Charlie would be pissed if they found out what we were doing, the twins like him more than they like me, Percy considers anything that is against a rule of any-kind as a mortal sin, and dad's still under mom's amortentia.".

Sighing Dumbledore waved them out before leaving himself leaving a very angry Harry behind.

-flashback ends-

"It's a good thing that Sirius has been teaching me about other magical schools." Harry said as he doiuble checked that he had everything.

"No kidding bro., now you take care of yourself out there. You won't have me, Padfoot, or Moony to bail your ass out of trouble." Neville told him laughing having met Sirius and found that he genuinely liked the man.

"Hey leave my ass out of this!" Harry mock yelled before giving Neville a brotherly hug, "Keep in touch with the mirror my friend." before vanishing in a swirl of black flames.

-Gringotts-

-Ragnock's Office-

Harry appeared in a Spartan office belonging to the Director of Gringotts which was clearly a normal occurrence by the way the owner of said office didn't even bat an eye at him when he appeared. "Is it time Harry?" Ragnock asked him pouring a couple of drinks for them.

"Yes only with a couple of changes, I want you to add Minister Fudge; Ronald, Ginvera, and Molly Weasley; and Hermione Granger to the list of people to give a _really_ Hard time to. Another thing is that I want you to give the director of the Daily Prophet a letter to post and tell him that if he does post it with no alterations that he will receive ten thousand galleons. Here is the letter." Harry said putting a blank piece of parchment on the Director's desk.

"It's a brilliant letter only one problem. No words." Ragnock said sarcastically clearly expecting Harry to have the words been invisible.

"Woops forgot to write it." Harry chuckled before putting his wand to the paper and saying clearly, "Inkonius." causing the letter to write itself out in full on the paper from his wand tip in an instant startling the Goblin.

"How did you do that?" he demanded shocked.

"It's a spell I created with help of my occlumency; I go inside my mindscape, write out what I want to write, say the spell and Bob's your uncle." Harry said leaning back and sipping the firewhiskey that the Director had poured him.

"Very nice, I will handle it personally. What if he doesn't publish the story or what if he changes it?" Ragnock asked him eagerly as he always enjoyed Harry's plans.

"If he doesn't agree to print it then keep the gold and use it to help Gringotts but have him sworn to secrecy before you tell him about the offer. If he agrees and then doesn't print it or changes it then you can take the Daily Prophet from him for breaking their contract and you will gain control over Magical Britain's only newspaper as well as a lot of new gold." Harry said grinning viciously.

"Which school are you going to go too?" Ragnock asked him curiously.

"I am taking the trials to get into the High Mage's academy in the Drake passage so can you transfer my accounts to the Argentina branch of Gringotts in Ushuaia?" Harry asked.

"I can't until you're emancipated or until you turn seventeen and can become Lord Potter." the Director said apologetically.

"Did I forgot to mention that I got Fudge to do a magically binding agreement to emancipate me and remove my British citizenship and seeing as I did it in the old way it is already in effect." Harry said leaning back with a smug smile.

"Are you sure you're not part goblin?" Ragnock asked between chuckles.

"Quite sure but imagine how rutheless I would be if I was." Harry said with a grin.

"None of the fools of the wizarding world would be brave enough to come anywhere the bank so maybe that's a good thing." Ragnock responded grinning just as broadly before sending a couple of messages to have Harry's requests taken care of and bring up all of the Potter heirlooms so that Harry could take them with him. "Do you want to take an inheritance test to determine if you are the heir to anymore family lines?".

"Sure." Harry said and made a quick cut pouring some blood into the goblet that Ragnock always had on his desk for this purpose and after a moment a parchment came out of his desk.

"Oh is Fudge going to be pissed." Ragnock said in a mixture of awe and amusement, "You are the heir to all four founders, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from your father, Racenclaw from your mother, and Slytherin by right of Conquest, House Peverell which gave the Ministry it's starting loans and as such has to pay it yearly dues, which it has neglected for the last century as the name had died out supposedly, and not to mention that your godfather was already here and had us do the same with the Black fortune as well as disown Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy and take back all of the Black family possesions that they own and the Ministry can't do anything about it seeing as you are no longer a British citizen and Lord Black was never given a trial so he is technically not a felon. ".

"Bring up my six shiny new rings please my friend." Harry said laughing histerically and the rings instantly appeared on the Director's desk in a flash of light and Harry quickly put them on his fingers. "Alright for my Proxy for the Wizengamot votes that I now own I would like to set Madame Longbottom who has made an unbreakable vow to remain loyal to me, is immune to the imperius, and knows occlumency so we will be in good hands with her.".

Suddenly another goblin walked into the room and told them that Minister Fudge wished to see the Director. Looking at Harry Ragnock silently asked "Do you want to stay or go?".

Grinning Harry said "Let me shift into my new animagus form, it's no longer occamy like but something much fiercer and more humanoid in shape, the Director's only response was to cock an eyebrow. So, grinning, Harry stood up and began his transformation feeling the familiar tingling feeling he had felt each time had transformed since Sirius taught him earlier in the year, When it stopped he was eight feet tall and wolf like with black fur and enough muscles to make a professional wresteler feel inadequate, he had a pointed snout and thick fangs that he was sure were filled with venom and eyes that were literally glowing killing curse green. The most amaizing things however were the two pitch black wings sprouting from his back.

Both goblins gave a low whistle when they saw him before Harry moved behind the Director and the smaller goblin went to retrieve the Minister who, upon entering, did another high pitched scream and Harry was sure he could smell urine. "What is that?!" Fudge demanded pointing a shaking finger at Harry who grinned bearing his fangs.

"He is an old friend who is activating as a guard for me until another mutual friend of ours arrives and after that point my large friend will leave with him. Now what do you want?" Ragnock demanded with a hard tone, he hated when someone insulted his race or his friends.

"I am here to claim the Potter family vaults under the fact that Harry Potter is a werewolf." Fudge said attempting to appear intimidating but failing because his bottom lip was trembling slightly and his eyes kept nervously flicking between Harry and Ragnock.

"Denied." Ragnock said simply, "Anything else?".

"I am the Minister how dare you deny me?!" Fudge yelled angry.

"One Gringotts is part of the Goblin Nation which is its own soverign country and two Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-P everell has already had all of his family funds moved to a Gringotts branch in another country which is completely legal seeing as with his emancipation he was able to claim his lordships and had that order given. Along with that none of the rings registered being on the hand of a magical creature so your 'werewolf' excuse doesn't hold water. Now one last thing before you leave, Lord Peverell wishes for the missed payments to be made up and for the yearly payments to then be continued as before." Ragnock said his grin getting wider and wider until Fudge was reduced to a stuttering wreck that had to be carried off by two armed goblin guards. Once he was gone Harry shifted back and the two fell into a fit of laughter, "Thank you my friend I haven't had that much fun in years.".

Once the trunk of heirlooms arrived Harry shrunk them before turning to Ragnock, "Okay it's time for me to head to Argentina so wish me luck. Oh and can you send some repo-goblins to go to Hogwarts and get all of the founders Heirlooms there as well as any others that might belong to the Potters or Peverells?" and when he got a nod Harry vanished in another burst of black flame.

**Five substantial reviews for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Parsletongue" **_

'_thoughts'_

_documents_

Price of Prejudice

Chapter two

-Harry-

With a burst of black flame Harry appeared in an office almost identical to the one he just left where a middle aged goblin sat apparently waiting for him. "Lord Potter I presume?" the goblin asked and when he nodded in the affirmative continued "First off I would like to thank you for your selecting Argentina and the bringing of six British Fortunes.".

"Anything to piss off the idiot," Harry laughed before tilting his head "question though. Why do you sound so much more formal than Ragnok?".

"You're on a first name basis with the European Goblin King?" the goblin asked slightly taken aback before shaking his head, "Protocol and I wasn't sure if you were a snobby Brit like Dumbledore, Fudge, or Umbridge." the now much more relaxed goblin finished up.

"I take it you dislike the British as much as Ragnok does?" he asked him and got a booming laugh in reply.

"Maybe not as much seeing as I don't have to deal with them but I still find them irritating." the goblin told him, "I must ask though, what is your relationship with Ragnok?".

"Ragnok is one of my few friends and every time we meet he insists that I am part goblin." he told what he was suspecting to be the director of the Argentina branch of Gringotts. "What is your name by the way?" he asked.

"Clofang, Director of the Argentina branch of Gringotts." the now named Clofang said clasping a fist to his chest, "What made him say that though?".

"Every time we met I always had shown up and/or embarrassed a British idiot." he shrugged.

"Well welcome to Argentina and Bogrod will show you a room in which you may stay for the night." Clofang said clapping his hands summoning a younger goblin who led him to an apartment for the night.

When he got to his room he took out his trunks and started looking through the heirlooms and papers they contained. The goblins had also provided documents about the different families which read:

_Family: Peverell_

_The family Peverell is one of the seven oldest families of Magical Britain and has been around since the time of the ancient Celtics. After the death of King Arthur and Emrys Merlin. The Peverell family often experimenting in magical artifacts and the three greatly known items were the Deathly Hallows Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility. A secret of the Peverell family are their "mage stones" which they used to store their extra magic which they can take back into their core at a later date when it is needed. Their last great achievement was the founding of the Ministry of Magic._

Along with the document they contained schematics of the three Deathly Hallows, the Mage Stones, and floor plans of the Ministry of Magic. Setting it aside he opened the next group of documents and read:

_Family: Hufflepuff _

_The family Hufflepuff is one of the seven oldest families of Magical Britain and has been around since the time of the ancient Celts. The Hufflepuff family in the time when they were numerous were renowned for their defenses on their properties. They were renowned for this due to their discovery of how to tie ward stones into the limitless powers of the ley lines. Apart from their defenses one of its last members, Helga Hufflepuff, was a founder of the School Hogwarts. _

This document came with floor plans of Hogwarts and notes on how to tie the ward stones to the ley lines. The rest of the documents from the founders had more floor plans of the Hogwarts, albeit with their own secret rooms, and notes on their family inventions. The Gryffindor family had discovered how to make weapons that could use your magic like a wand to aid in combat. The Ravenclaw family had created lenses for glasses that could recognize what something was and how far away it was, like a modern HUD visor. The Slytherin family had a lot of notes on magical creatures and the animagus transformation.

The next morning he was walking down towards Clofang's office and he was holding the notes on the inventions from the different families. "Ah Harry did you sleep well?" Clofang asked once he was settled and his guide left.

"Good Clofang but I had something that I wondered if Gringotts could help me with." he said and when Clofang nodded he continued, "I was reading the rules for the entrance trials to get into High Mage's academy and I found one in particular that could be useful.".

"What rule would that be?" Clofang asked confused.

"Well the rules say that you cannot use a broom or teleportation and you cannot steal a transportation. You can however buy or bring your own boat or other vehicle to use but airplanes are not allowed." he said smirking.

"And your point is?" Clofang asked gesturing for him to continue.

"The point is that it says only 'airplanes' aren't allowed which allows room for a loophole. I have designs for different creations from my different families that I wish to combine to create a weapons system on an "airship" that I have created a rough design for last night." he said as he handed over the documents.

Clofang's eyes widened "These family creations are brilliant but combined would be awe inspiring. As for your design, if it is tied in with your weapons system we could create something that could work but will take close to two weeks to build if all of our available workers to build this.".

"The first trial is in two days and the next one is two weeks after that, do you think that you could get this built in time for me to make the second trial?" he asked in a business like tone.

"Yes we can have it made in time." Clofang said "We will get to it immediately while you explore the magical area of Ushuaia." and gestured for him to leave.

Nodding he walked out and stopped at a coffee shop to get some breakfast. Once his coffee and bagel arrived he leaned back and began to relax while perusing the rules for the High Mage academy trials. After a few minutes of reading it a shadow appeared over him and he mentally sighed, _'I remember reading that few human wizards ever succeed into getting into the academy because it's students are cut-throats and allowed to 'remove the competition' so this is either really good or really bod' _he thought before he looked up. Towering over him with a glare down at him was an adlet flanked by a manticore and a Minatour, '_yep,' _he thought _'definitely bad'_. "Can I help you?" he asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"You can leave _human_!" the adlet spat at him making him cock an eyebrow.

Standing up he saw that the three were around eight feet tall as compared to his six feet which he only had as a side effect of his animagus form. "Listen Fido," he snarked causing the adlet to growl at him "I may be human but I'm still more than a match for you, beef jerky, and your pet sting ray.".

"Die human!" the minatour yelled as he brought his fist down in an overhead strike.

Channeling the strength of his form he shot his hand forward blocked the strike with his left arm making the minotaur's eyes widen in shock before he shot his right arm forward and did a flat palm strike against his chest sending him flying back. Turning to the remaining two he glared and demanded "You still wish to try?".

Grumbling the two walked off after collecting their friend. "Not bad," he heard a female voice say behind him "not bad at all.". Turing he saw a beautiful girl that looked about his age with blonde hair coming a little past her shoulders, stunning grey eyes, and pointed ears. "The name's Alaria," she said as she sat down at his table "and from what I can tell you are going to take the High Mage academy trials as well.".

"That's right," he said as he sat back down and returned to his coffee "I am taking the one in a couple weeks.".

Looking somewhat surprised she asked "Why then? Why not the one in two days?".

"Because I am having something built that will take a while to finish. Now by the way you're looking at me I assume that you wish to ask something?" he said never looking up from his coffee.

"Well yes actually," she said nervously "myself and a group of friends are also taking the trials and we want to find a seventh person to max out our team. I saw how you handled those idiots back there and was wondering if you would work with us?".

"I don't even know your name yet." he said as he looked at her calmly while on the inside he was working the possible scenarios.

Blushing she replied "Sorry about that. I'm Alaria, a high elf.".

"I'm Harry Potter the boy-with-too-many-tittles." he replied with a smile, the first real emotion he had shown in their conversation. When she looked at him skeptically he raised his bangs to show his scar "I would like to meet this group of friends of yours and then I'll make my decision." he told Alaria as he finished his coffee.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed happily and as soon as he stood up she grabbed his hand and ran off pulling him behind her literally as he was hanging in the air as she ran. _'note to self,'_ he thought _'Alaria is really strong… DO NOT PISS OFF!'_.

After a few minutes of feeling like a child's kite they reached a pub and she let him get back onto his own feet, "Please don't do that again." he pleaded as she giggled before leading him up towards a room on the top floor.

Once inside Alaria called out "Girls! I found a seventh team mate!" and he quickly heard a mixture of hoof beats, splashes, and footsteps. Quickly a different door opened and five other girls his age came out, the first two he could tell were magical creatures as one was a centaur and the other was made up of water. The other three looked human enough but he wasn't sure as there was something different about them.

"You mean him?" the centaur girl asked pointing at him, "What type of being is he?".

"He's human…" Alaria began before she was cut off by one of the other girls suddenly hissing, literally, in rage.

"_**What were you thinking Alaria?! Bringing a human and a male one at that!"**_ she probably would have gone on further but he decided to step in.

"_**Hurtful," **_he said pretending to be wounded as the others gaped at his display of Parsletongue and the girl who was previously ranting in said language blushed _**"and we haven't even been introduced yet."**_. Turning to Alaria he said "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I mean if they see me the same way the others did…".

"What others?" the girl who was made of water asked confused.

"He was confronted by those three meatheads we've been dealing with." Alaria said and the girls chuckled.

"What did you do to them this time Alaria?" one of the girls asked.

"Me nothing," Alaria said before pointing at him "he though blocked one Minos' overhead strikes with one arm and with another sent him flying back with one blow.".

The other five girls whistled in appreciation and the girl who was made of water and had golden eyes walked up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush "That was for dealing with those idiots," she said "I'm Thetis and I'm a naiad. The centaur is Merida, and the other girls are Phoebe a bogart," she pointed towards a girl with brown hair about the same length as Alria's and amber eyes, "Laris who is a Djinn," this time she pointed towards an Arabian beauty with black hair containing streaks of golden brown and had rich brown eyes "and the one who was yelling at you before is a Lamia named Saressa." she finished pointing towards the now blushing Saressa who had short cropped dark brown hair and blue eyes.

When she finished introducing everyone she grabbed his hand and held it giggling and he realized that she felt both solid and wet, like holing the hand of a person covered in water. "Uhm why are you…" he began before an amused Alaria cut him off.

"Thetis is a major flirt and loves messing with guys. You it seems are her new target." she said making Thetis pout.

"Just because I like to make guys blush doesn't mean that I can't honestly like someone!" she whined "I mean he is cute!".

This statement caused him to blush even more if that was possible, "Hey we haven't gotten your name yet." Phoebe pointed out.

In response he lifted up his bangs to show his scar "You're the boy-who-lived?" Thetis asked in amazement before squealing and snogging him making him flail about. When she finished and let him go she squealed out "I just made out with a celebrity!".

"So are we all doing the trials in two days?" Laris asked and when he shook his head she raised an eyebrow.

"I am having something constructed by Gringotts that will help with the trials but it won't be ready in time for the first trial so I am doing the second one." he said.

"What are you having built anyway?" Alaria asked him as they moved over to the couches, Thetis of course using his lap as a seat.

"That is a surprise but trust me it will be amazing and will piss of the three stooges we saw earlier." he said making her pout in disappointment.

The next two weeks was spent spending time with the girls and exploring the city. They watched the roster of students who succeed in the trials and found that the three stooges got through along with four others who were on their team out of the thirty who tried. Finally it was the day of the trials and he and the girls were over by a hangar near the docks awaiting the start of the trial.

"Alright everybody listen up!" the school's representative yelled getting everyone's attention. "You can be in teams of seven. You can buy or bring your own boat. No using of brooms, planes, helicopters, or teleportation of any kind. You brake a rule then we will know and you will immediately fail. You can begin." he said and the other groups immediately started running towards the woods or a boat. Harry just smirked and walked over to the warehouse and pulled a lever on the side making the building vanish revealing the air ship the goblins had created. "What the hell is that?!" the representative demanded stomping over, "The rules say no planes or helicopter.".

"And this is an airship which is not mentioned in the rules." Harry said smirking while representative eyed him warily before grinning.

"Well played my young friend, well played." he said before walking off.

Turning towards the ship he grinned, it was massive with two prongs and the main body with several ball-turrets and normal artillery guns. Turning to the girls he said "Let's fly.".

**AN: I didn't know how to describe the airship so just look up the Condor from the old show Storm Hawks and that is what it looks like.**

**AN2: The next story to be updated will be "Power of Anger".**


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
